


Rumpelstiltskin

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunter's daughter should have known not to deal with a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpelstiltskin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



That man was being a stubborn jackass, and sometimes Mary wished she hadn't—

_That_ man was being a stubborn, self-righteous jackass, and it would serve him right to come home to an empty house, but what if when _he_ came for his payment—

That _man_ was being a stubborn, self-righteous, chauvinistic _jack_ass, as if being pregnant (even if it did mean life was more of a pain than it'd been while that cursed perfume worked out of her system) meant she was _incapacitated_, and oh God what if her baby—

_That man_ was being a stubborn, self-righteous, chauvinistic, unrepentant _jackass_, and she and the boys would both be better off if she took them and hit the road. She promised the demon her secondborn son in exchange for a roomful of gold and a prince's hand in marriage, but a miller's daughter should know gold can't be ground into flour. If she can find the demon's weakness in time, or a salt mine she and the boys can hide in till the danger's past, all four of them will be fine, but she doesn't know when her three days end.

Then John comes home and kisses her and tickles Sammy and plays racecar with Dean, and Dean's eyes light up and Sammy babbles happily and Mary's heart races the way it did when she was sixteen. She remembers how it felt watching John go to be a soldier, no knowing whether she'd ever see him alive again.

She doesn't have to leave today.


End file.
